an unexpected journey
by Final fantasy390
Summary: when rabanaster is attacked, Vann and Penelo are left to go on a journey to find a new town.
1. Chapter 1 under attack

16 year old penelo walked down the sunny bright street trying to get home to the orphanage. Penelo lived with 16 year old boy named vaan, a 12 year old boy named kytes and a old man named basch. Penelo was happy with them.

As penelo walked, she heard a shout of anger. "Get out of my apples you crazy kid! Get! Get!" the storekeeper yelled. "Let me guess." A voice said behind penelo. It was fran. "vaan?" she asked. "Most likely." I reply back. Penelo and fran ran to where all the ruckus was. Sure enough, vaan was in trouble again. The man wouldn't let go until vaan relisted the apple. Vaan slowly let go of the bright red crispy apple that was in his hand. "Don't you steel from me again you nasty varmit." The man yelled. Vaan walked off. He saw Fran and Penelo looking at him in disbelief as he walked passed them. As he walked, two boys were running straight towards him. He quickly moved out of the way, trying to dodge them, tripped and fell. "Vaan, are you ok!" Penelo yelled while running over to Vaan. "Yeah, fine." Vaan said searching his pocket to make sure nothing was gone. "My wallet!" Vann yelled. "Your wallet?" Penelo asked. "Yep. And I'm going after that kid." Vann replied. "Tell Basch that I'll be late for dinner." And before penelo could even answer, Vaan ran off.

Later that evening, Penelo, Kytes and, Basch were sitting at the dining table, all quiet as a mouse. "Where's Vaan?" Basch asked in a mad low tone. "I don't know" Penelo said. Penelo didn't want to get Vaan in trouble, so she lied. "I don't know where Vaan is either ." Kytes also said. "Darn, that boy is going to get in a lot of trouble one day." Basch said in almost a shout. Penelo and kytes just stayed quiet, looking down at their food. "Penelo, watch Kytes, I'm going to go find Vaan." Basch said and ran out the door. "What did Vaan do again?" Kytes asked. "He stole an apple." "Oh common, it's just one apple." "Kytes, stealing is bad." "I know I know." Kytes said. Penelo finished her food and went upstairs to her bedroom. ("I wonder if Vaan found his wallet.) Penelo thought, ("Like Vaan had any money in it anyway.") Penelo was exhausted. She went to her bed and fell asleep.

"Penelo…Penelo." Penelo was woken up by someone shouting her name. "Penelo, wake up." Penelo awoke staring straight into Vaans hazel eyes. She heard a loud boom coming from outside. "Vaan, what the heck is going on?" penelo asked still sleepy. "Rabanasters under attack." Vaan yelled "What!" penelo yelled. "Where's basch and Kytes?" "I don't know, but they weren't here when I got here. Now let's go." Said Vaan "Where are we going." Asked penelo. "To Balflear's airship." Vaan said back. Vaan grabbed Penelos hand and ran out the door. They ran as fast as they could, trying to stay away from the monsters. They ran around the corner and Penelo tripped and yelled out in pain when she felt something stab her lower leg. She looked back and saw a monster stick his claws into her leg. Vaan got out his sword and sliced the monster into. Penelo had tears in her eyes. Vaan picked Penelo up and ran as fast as he could, a trail of blood behind them.

They finally arrived to balflear's airship. "Oh my gosh, what happened to Penelo?" Fran asked. "Monster." Vaan replied. "Hurry, get her in." Fran said. So Vaan took penelo inside the airship. Penelo was knocked out. Vaan laid penelo on the bed. and The airship took off.


	2. Chapter 2 in the airship

"Where are we going?" asked Vaan. "I don't know." Replied Balthier "Probably to my home town." "Where's that." Asked Vaan. "The imperial city of Aechades. "oh…how far is it?" Asked Vaan. "Oh pretty far." Replied Balthier. "Oh, of course" said Vaan. "I'll go back and check on Penelo." Fran said "I'm coming too." Said Vaan. So they walked to the back of the airship.

"Well she's still sleeping." Said Fran. "Yep." Vaan said disappointed and sat down beside Penelo. "FRAN!" Baltheir called from the front, "Fran, I need back up. We have bad weather!" "Ok, I'm coming. Sorry Vaan but can you make sure that Penelo doesn't go crashing into the wall?" Yeah, I was going to stay here anyway." "Ok jus-." FRAN! HURRY UP!" Baltheir yelled even louder. "I'm coming!" Fran sounded angry.

Soon, the airship was going from right to left as they were whirled around by the storm. "Vaan, is everything ok?" Fran asked from the front of the airship. "Yeah, but shes not waking up." "Give her some time. She had a traumatic time last night." "I know." Replied Vaan. The airship swayed back and forth and Penelo finally woke up. "Penelo!" Vaan yelled happily. "Penelo, are you ok. Does anything hurt?" "I'm fine. Thanks." Penelo sat up and winced in pain. "Penelo, take it easy." "I know. Do you have a potion Vaan?" "I think so. Yep." Vaan gave Penelo the potion. "Thanks." Penelo took the potion. She felt much better. Fran walked into the room. "Oh, good Penelo you're awake. Are you ok?" "Yeah." "Ok good. You guys can rest now, the storm is over." "Alright." Vaan and Penelo said. Fran walked out of the room to go help Baltheir. Vaan and penelo sat down on the seats in the front room of the airship. Penelo tried to sit down by the window, but Vaan was acting like nothing happened and playfully pushed Penelo away from the window seat. "h-hey" Penelo said Vaan laughed. And before he knew it, Penelo was on his back. "That's what you get for being caught off guard." Penelo said. Vaan suddenly caught Penelo wrist and flipped her over on the floor. Still holding her wrist, he looked deeply into her eyes. He slowly softened his grip on her wrist. They were locked into each other's gaze. "Hey, what was all that racket a minute ago?" Baltheir asked. Penelo and Vaan quickly broke their gaze and answered the question. "Oh. Uh, n-nothing." Vaan said while stuttering. "Ok. Just making sure. Fran and I almost thought you had gone crazy." Baltheir said. Vaan scratched the back of his head and blushed. Vaan hid his blush by walking to the back of the room. "I'm going to sleep." Vaan said. "Me too."Penelo said and walked to the back rooms. Penelo went to the left room, Vaan went to the right. They closed their doors and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams." Fran yelled. And the airship took off towards their next destination.


End file.
